


Stiles you like Derek, Derek you like Stiles. Converse.

by MissJCM



Series: Cora is awesome. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2) Cora hitting on stiles when she first met him not aware Derek liked him, Derek gets really jealous, awkward talk.</p><p> </p><p>Cora was not in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles you like Derek, Derek you like Stiles. Converse.

Cora has been back in Beacon Hills for a while now. She made friends and she’s happy. She likes her knew pack, her brother is getting the hang of being an Alpha and even the humans are awesome and kick ass.

She likes Stiles the best. He’s so… he’s Stiles. He’s sarcastic and funny and brave and Derek and Peter complain about him a lot but seem to never want him too far away.

She likes him. She flirts with him, ever since day one, when she first met him the first thing she asked was “Are you single?” and from there on she keeps hitting on the poor guy. He seems to enjoy it. He flirts back as best as he can, he’s a little awkward, but he also as this thing for Lydia that seems to be permanent. So Cora gets on Lydia’s ass a lot. She needs to get Stiles alone, so that’s what she’s gonna do.

“Hey Derek, can you help me?”

It’s morning and she’s trying on clothes for school.

“What?” he says leaning against her door.

“I need help. I’m gonna ask Stiles out today. What should I wear? This? “She asks showing him a blue top “or this?” showing him a  
green one.

“Stiles likes blue. Green is only for Lydia.”

“Cool, thanks.” 

“Wait? Stop. You’re asking Stiles out?”

“Yeah. Don’t start again. I like for a while now, and he doesn’t notice me, only Lydia, I need to get some one on one time with  
him.”

“Ok, then. Do that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… Be careful, Stiles is… never mind.” And he left.

Cora shrugs and changes into the blue one.

***

She comes home after school with a giant smile on her face “Hi Der. I had fun. School was awesome. Stiles is coming for dinner  
tonight.”

“Oh good. Wait what?”

“You heard me. Stay out for tonight. Thanks”

“What?”

***

Cora spent the rest of the afternoon making preparations, setting tables, making dinner and lastly expelling the boys from the  
house. “Stay out until 1. Bye”

Stiles came; they ate and started watching a movie. Derek managed to stay close enough to the loft to hear them. So far the  
conversation was going fine, normal and friendly. Cora seemed ok, but not happy. She wanted more and kept hitting Stiles  
about it and he was just clueless. He seemed to focus on everything else except her.

By the end of the night she was almost in his lap – Derek jumped up to their balcony to see, Cora was too focused to notice him – but he was still clueless, that boy had to have people say things directly or he wouldn’t connect the dots, not when it came to people liking him. 

The movie ended and Cora sat upright and looked at Stiles, she was about to kiss him when Derek walked through the balcony door “hi there. Any dinner left”

“Derek! Why are you here?”

“It’s my house and it’s midnight. I’m hungry and sleepy.”

“I guess sourwolf doesn’t use doors in his own house either” Stiles laughed. 

“Sour wolf?”

“Yeah. It’s this thing I used to call him when he was always threatening to rip my throat of. With his teeth.”

“Yeah. He still does that. Just not to you, I guess.”

“I guess he likes me now.”

“I guess.”

“Can you too stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Derek snarled.

“Sorry” Stiles got up and opened the fridge “Here you go boy, eat up”

“I’m not a dog. But thanks.”

“You’re welcome boy. Good boy. Eat it all”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry Der.”

“You call him Der?” Cora asked from the couch. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“I do that.”

“cool.” He said and sat next to Derek as he ate. Cora frowned.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight” Both boys said in unison. 

Cora could hear the talking until 2 in the morning. They watched some supernatural show about werewolves and Stiles made  
dog jokes and they both laughed and the Stiles left and Derek made him promise to text when he got home or he was going  
with him.

***

Next morning Cora got up, it was a Saturday and seven am but Derek was already up. 

“Hi there. Good morning sunshine” Derek smiled and handed her a plate of pancakes.

“Derek.” She almost barked “Why?”

“What’s wrong Cora?”

“Why did you come home at midnight, through the window? Why?”

“Because it was late and I was just being protective of you”

“Then way did Stiles stay ‘till 2am?”

“Because… Well… because…”

“Oh god. Do you like him?”

“No.”

“Liar. You were jealous. Oh my…”

“I was not. I was trying to protect you. He only has eyes from Lydia”

“Liar. C’mon… admit it”

“I was not jealous and I do not like Stiles. Eat your pancakes.”

“Fine” and she ate her pancakes.

***

“I’m gonna meet Stiles to study. Bye Der. Tell Uncle Peter there’s some new cereals in the counter for him. Bye”

***

“Sorry about Derek last night. He just barged in.”

“It’s fine. The movie ended and we weren’t gonna do anything else. He came just at the right time” Cora left.

“Stiles! You Dumbo.” Lydia screamed at him from the next table. They were all together.

“What?”

“She likes you. And when the movie ends she was going for…”

“For what?”

“The kiss!”

“The kiss?”

“Yeas, that’s what girls do Stiles” Scott said without even turning his head.

“She even wore blue. You’re favorite color.” Lydia added.

“Blue’s not my favorite.”

“No?” Lydia was surprised.

“It’s your third. First is green for her eyes, and second is strawberry blonde for her hair. And those are only allowed on Lydia”  
Scott added without even moving.

“What?” Lydia was surprised.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Stiles sighed

“You still go by that?”

“Yes Lydia. You are the love of my life. I still go by that.”

“Dumbo!”

***

“What’s wrong Cora?” Derek asked as she kicked her way into the loft.

“He didn’t even knew you were bothering.”

“Uh?”

“Stiles, he thought you came at the exact right time. Fuck him. I’m done. I’m better than a teen boy. I’m going for Boyd now.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you heard me. You can have Stiles, I don’t care”

Stiles walked in at that exact moment. As fast as werewolves were cars were faster and he got there a few seconds after Cora.

“What?” he asked.

“Hey Stiles. “ Cora smiled.

“Cora, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I can deal with you not liking Lydia and all, I could get you, but you liking Derek is a different story.”

“What?” Both boys asked.

“Yeah, you heard me. Stiles you like Derek, Derek you like Stiles. Converse.” And she left.

After a few minutes of silence. “You like me?” Stiles asked.

“No.”

“Really? Than what was that about?”

“She was trying to mess with us and- fuck it. I like you, yes.”

“Awesome.” And Stiles leaned in over the table where they were sitting in front of each other and kissed Derek.


End file.
